Modern day integrated chips comprise millions or billions of semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon substrate). Prior to packaging the semiconductor substrate, the semiconductor devices on the substrate are tested for functional defects. For example, a wafer acceptance test (WAT) is an electrical test in which a wafer prober sends electrical signal test patterns to the semiconductor devices. The electrical signal test patterns check the functionality of the semiconductor devices and identify devices that fail to meet design specifications.